Chen Lu
Chen Lu, Ph.D., (Radioactive Man) was a respected nuclear physicist for the People's Republic of China. After Thor thwarted a Chinese military incursion into India, the Chinese government called upon its scientists and military strategists for a way to retaliate. Lu had already been experimenting for several years with a way of harnessing nuclear radioactivity to induce superhuman powers in humans. Concealing his own aspirations of world conquest, Lu volunteered to become China's human weapon against Thor. Having already spent months immunizing himself against the harmful effects of radiation, Lu exposed himself to massive doses of specific-particle radiation, thereby mutating his body. Powers and Abilities Powers Radiation Absorption and Manipulation: Exposure to high levels of radiation has mutated Lu's body. As a result, Lu's primary superhuman power is the ability to absorb and manipulate high levels of radiation for a number of purposes and effects. In the case of other beings who have received powers from exposure to radiation, Lu can manipulate the radiant energies of those individuals usually for the purposes of temporarily shutting down their powers. He can also purposely lower the levels of radiation within himself. Although he can only do so for short periods of time, he can cause his skin to look normal. *''Energy Blasts:'' Lu can expel radiation from himself in a number of ways such as firing blasts of solid radiation or emitting radiation in the form of intense heat that, at maximum temperature, is said to be hot enough to incinerate a city block. Lu can also purposely generate radioactive energy for the purpose of generating extremely bright light that is bright enough to cause temporary blindness. *''Hard Radiation:'' Lu can also emit high levels of "hard" radiation from his body toward others. This has the effect of causing extreme disorientation and nausea in other people and, if he chooses to do so, Lu can emit high enough levels of hard radiation to facilitate radiation poisoning. *''Force Fields:'' Lu can manipulate the radioactive energy of his body to generate solid force fields around his body. While in these fields, Lu is very well protected from most forms of attacks. The force fields are powerful enough to withstand multiple hits from Thor's enchanted hammer. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Lu can channel the radioactive energies in his body for the purpose of temporarily increasing his strength to superhuman levels. At his peak, Lu can increase his strength sufficiently to lift at least two tons. Abilities Genius Intelligence: Lu is an expert on radiation and nuclear physics. He is among the world's foremost authorities on the effects of radiation on human anatomy and physiology. Weaknesses Constant Radioactivity: Lu emits nuclear radiation at all times and can only remain in the presence of other individuals for short periods of time if he is wearing his null-radiation body harness. Emotional Influence: Absorbing large quantities of radiation can affect his emotional state. Category:Individuals Category:Chinese Category:Nuclear Physicists Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bald Category:Green Skin Category:No Visible Pupils Category:Human Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Lanzhou, China Category:Radiokinesis Category:Force Fields Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Radiobiology Category:Nuclear Physics Category:Radioactivity Category:Emotional Instability Category:Radiation Absorption Category:Qeng Enterprises Category:Chinese People's Defense Force Category:50-State Initiative Category:Lethal Legion Category:Thunderbolts Category:Masters of Evil Category:Titanic Three